Cruel Clocks
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a doll maker, who also owns the shop called Vongola Dolls. It all started out weirdly, but he had the determination to go on. Tsuna may have been alone for most of his life, but now, he had friends, even if they weren't human, they were one of the only people who accepted him. AU. 1827. Based on Hatsune Miku's Cruel Clocks. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I know I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I'm so caught up with Catastrophic Excursion. But, I've started typing this fic for a while, chapter 1 of this is in progress.**

**Back to the topic. This fic was based on Hatsune Miku's song, Cruel Clocks, as the title mentions, and if you have yet to listen to it, I recommend you too, its an excellent song. I guess that later on it will also similar to an MAD which I will not yet reveal, but I will tell you that it was NOT a KHR MAD.**

**Well, I guess I should start already, so here it is! I now present you to;**

* * *

**Prologue: Vongola Dolls**

A cling of bells were heard as a woman with dark, greenish blue hair and a little girl with the same hair colour around 7 years of age, entered the store named Vongola Dolls.

Looking up from the counter, a brunette known as Sawada Tsunayoshi greeted the two with a warm smile. "Welcome! What can I do for you today?"

The woman smiled at the shop keeper's welcoming gestures, the rumoured male was truly charming. "I came here to get my daughter one of your shop's dolls I've heard so much about!"

Gleaming even brighter, Tsuna kneeled down to the girl's eye level, making said orangette flush a little. "I see. May I ask what types of dolls you like, little girl?"

Looking down to her feet, the girl shifted as a stutter came out of her petite mouth. "Y-Yuni wants a p-pretty doll with a pretty d-dress and hat…" Standing up, Tsuna put hand at his chin, thinking deeply, when suddenly, another smile made its way onto the brunette's face.

Turning his heel, Tsuna led the two towards the middle of the shop, where girls' dolls were displayed.

The brunette then picked up a doll no taller than 70cm, who had greenish-bluish hair tied into two ponytails that curl up at the bottom with one of her enchanting dark blue eyes covered by her fringe.

Her off-shoulder dress was definitely well-made. The smooth, pink cotton covered three quarters of the dress, with another two layers of white cotton underneath, bringing out her pale skin. To finish the outfit, there was a bow on the chest area, a pink and white choker and a matching hat.

All in all, the doll was beautiful. This was proved when Yuni, as the girl had addressed herself, examined the figure with sparkles in her eyes, staring with affection.

The mother looked at her daughter caringly, glad that the cheerful but shy girl had found something to treasure. After paying for the decent-priced doll, the two left the store with happy expressions, leaving Tsuna in his cosy little shop.

* * *

**So how was it? When first typed this, for some reason, it just naturally molded into a one-shot structure...but I really wanted to make it an ongoing (even though that'll be hard for me), so I extended the whole thing.**

**Actually...I have 2 more confessions to make:**

**1) I am typing another ongoing fic due to a blasted plot bunny.**

**2) I am also thinking of this other- you'll know soon~**

**Now, why not spend 1 minute typing something into the cute widdle box below?**


	2. Broken Past

**Hey everyone! I was happy to see such positive reviews, even if there was only 4...but hey! It's just a prologue :)**

**I may not be able to post the next chapter as fast as I am trying to finish Chapter 10 of Catastrophic Excursion, which is going so far so good :)**

**A big thanks to all the people who review Hope, and if you don't know what the frick I'm talking about, its my new one-shot. Why not come and have a look? 0v0**

**Guest: Why thank you~ I hope you like this chapter.**

**Amayachida: Thank you~ I appreciate it ^^**

**Vongolafan16: Hmm...I haven't read many shop keeper ones, though there was this horror one I read which freaked me out cause I dislike horror things (with Conan as an exception!) and I didn't know it was horror...QUQ...Haha and yeah, I agree with you. I mean, let's face it, majourity of the KHR fans out there are fujoshis...=w=**

**Soul Vrazy: You'll find out in the future chapters~**

**Thanks a bunch to those 4 people and I hope you like this chapter~**

**I now present you to...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Past**

Tsuna was a _very_ skilled toy maker who specialises in dolls. His career started off as a hobby when he was 15, it was the only thing he was good at and liked doing.

The toys he makes are also spectacular, but his dolls are absolutely breathtaking. Each and every doll was made with love and care, finished off with a jewellery of some sort that contains the Vongola crest.

Every single customer he's had left the shop with satisfactory, unless the customer wanted to buy his 'specially' made dolls.

This set of 7 dolls, mainly males, each at least a meter tall, are the brunette's best masterpieces that he's become attached to. Each of them has matching, silver, shield shaped rings with three clams on the top and the doll's names carved delicately on it.

The brunette smiled as the memories came rushing back.

_**~Flashback~**_

A short brunette ran home as soon as he was dismissed from work, escaping all the taunts from some of his more nasty co-workers.

Sawada Tsunayoshi slammed the door of his home shut, taking a breath, before putting away his shoes, whispering a quiet "Tadaima" even though he knew no one would reply.

Sighing, Tsuna opened the door to his bedroom and slumped down onto his single bed. Turning over, the teen looked up at the ceiling, trapped in his thoughts.

His mother and father had died a year and a half ago, when he was 14. A few days after the news reached the teen, he was forced out of his home and sent to the orphanage.

Fortunately, the owner of the orphanage, Luce, was nice and always cared for the brunette, and also helped him find a part-time job at a café so he could save up money for an apartment.

Unfortunately, Luce died because of old age almost a year after Tsuna entered the orphanage.

Sad but determined, the teen left the orphanage and rented a cheap apartment. This was when everything started.

To be honest, the brunette was scared to death when he found out why the apartment was so cheap and deserted.

2 years ago, a man in his twenties to thirties passed away in this same apartment. Many people said it was a disease, thus why no one lived near it. However, Tsuna discovered some of the previous owner's possessions and found a diary.

The brunette closed his eyes and recited the contents.

_07th April 16XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a good day! I made a new friend, his name is G. He's really interesting but he hates it when people call his hair pink. G. also carries a gun with him everywhere. He says it's for self-protection, but I saw the hesitation on his face…I guess I shouldn't ask… Well, I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready!_

_I already miss Italy's food, but Japanese food is delicious! G. said that he too, was Italian, but moved here for a change .G. also introduced me to his other friend, Asari Ugetsu. Asari plays the bamboo flute and god, is he good at it! Apparently, he also knows how to use a sword, it's a beautiful blade called the Shigure Kintoki. _

_Well, I guess that's all for now. I'm meeting G. and Asari tomorrow too! I'm sure that it'll rock!_

_-Giotto_

The man's name was Giotto. He was born in Italy, but moved to Namimori later on. He seemed like a really nice person, and his friends sound really interesting too.

Tsuna remembers skipping a few pages to the middle. When that was written, it was already June.

_07th June 16XX_

_Dear diary,_

_It's already been 2 months since I've met G. and Asari. We now have an unbreakable friendship. I'm so glad I met them. G. and I went to a newly opened café, Asari couldn't make it though. The café makes the **best** shortcakes! _

…_G. said that I sound like a girl when eating cakes, but they're so delicious! I can't help it! I can't wait until the next time we go!_

_Well, it's almost 11:00pm; I guess I'll go to sleep now._

_-Giotto_

And then…there was the last few entries…

_25th September 16XX_

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO…_

The 'no's went one for 3 pages…it was depressing really, and the contents on the page after that was heart-breaking.

_26th September 16XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday…I—A-a group of men sneaked upon us. They were a part of the…mafia. The leader, he said his name was Byakuran, wanted me to join his family because I had something called Sky flames. Really, I had no idea what the hell that was… Asari tried to defend us, but before he knew it, one of the subordinates kicked his katana out of his hand and…k-killed Asari with it… It was a stab to the heart, an immediate death. G. snapped and brought out his gun…he told me to stay back as he killed off 2 subordinates. But when he was distracted…h-he…got shot in the head by that Byakuran bastard… _

_The bastard said that if I had accepted his offer, my friends would've survived…at that moment…I felt so helpless, so useless…I couldn't stop things that happened right in front of me…I-I'm a coward… When they all brought out weapons, my whole body just froze up…this is all my fault…if I had done something, anything, G. and Asari would've survived…I should be the one dead…t-they should've killed me instead…_

The page this was written on was scrunched up and wet from tears at the bottom…some of the ink had blurred. Tsuna really felt sorry for him, he saw his best friends get killed right in front of him, that's just horrible, that Byakuran guy really is a bastard.

At the same time, the brunette felt tears well up at the corner of his eyes.

The whole incident with Giotto just reminded him of the death of his parents a few years back. It was pretty much the same. Though the teen couldn't remember the name or voice of the man that ordered his subordinates to kill his parents, his face was embedded in his head, smiling tauntingly.

Speaking of which….the man resembled the description Giotto wrote! Shock and anger bubbled inside Tsuna, but it quickly faded when he remembered the very last entry.

_29th September 16XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today…was G. and Asari's funeral. There weren't much people, just some close family and friends. I couldn't bare myself to see the grave, I felt guilty, but I probably would've been even guiltier if I didn't visit my friends. I remember the pale and ghostly face of the two, their coffins being lowered into the ground. At that time, I couldn't stop the emotions overwhelming me. I broke, mentally; I cried and cried, blamed myself… I- I HATE MYSELF!_

_You know what, the guilt in me actually disappeared….it turned into anger. I wanted vengeance, I wanted to get revenge for my friends. It didn't take me long to find their base though. Tomorrow morning, I will end it once and for all. Heh, I'll probably die, but who cares? Everything important to me is gone! GONE! _

There wasn't anymore, which probably means he never came back.

Tucked inside the diary was also a photograph, and though it was fading, one person's face was still visible. A feeling inside Tsuna made him believe that this was the man who owned this apartment; I guess you could call it an intuition, but the freaky thing was how much this Giotto resembled himself.

Inside the hidden compartment (which was where Tsuna had found the diary), was also a tool box and a medium sized chest.

The chest was filled with materials, such as cotton, some silk, smooth, pale wood, feathers, buttons etc. There were also a few dolls, some were incomplete, and some were complete.

In the tool box were no ordinary tools. There were small brushes, paint, sewing needles, strings and much more.

Closing the chest, Tsuna concluded that Giotto had made dolls. This inspired the brunette to continue the blonde's hard work, so he headed for the bookshop.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand...CUT!**

**Well, that's all for chapter 1, and just in case you're wondering why I used Giotto, do not ask me, I have no friggin' idea... *facepalm***

**The flashback will go on for a while, and I only started the story taking place in the present present because I thought it was cool~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't blame an author's excitement...*murmer murmer***

**Well, I guess I'll probably see you in Catastrophic Excursion so...toodles~**

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Orange Flame

**Hello everyone! This is Kaede, alive and well!**

**I really don't have an excuse for being so late in updating this chapter, but I guess a part of it would be the mini author's block...and, of course, also the fact that I now have 23 plot bunnies residing in my head = = *sigh***

**FallenxLinkin- Hello and thank you for the compliment! Alaude and the others? Well, I don't know, really, I was actually only gonna include G. at first, but then I thought of adding Asari. The others, I'm not sure if they'll appear in this fic at all, as I have no idea _how _it will work = =**

**Dark Bless- Arigatou desu! I hope you're not angry for the slow update QUQ**

**Swanfrost15- Haha, thank you so much, that happens to me sometimes too, and I think that sometimes, people prefer favouriting and following than review...kind sad QUQ**

**pinkus-pyon- Grazie~ Here's the update!**

**Polar Pig- Thank you~ It just popped into my head like how all the other 23 plot bunnies did = = Really? Vongola robots? That sound cool~ What's the fic called? I'm glad you enjoy reading this fic, and one of the reasons why I went ahead and typed this fic was cause it's not one of those cliche fic plots (I write plenty of them though = =) and I haven't seen anything like it before :) Haha, I thought of the Giotto part on the spot, and then somehow made him into an important character! He may or may not appear later on~**

**KyoTsuMu1827- Yes, poor Giotto QAQ, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR, LIKE, REVIEWING THIS _AND _CATASTROPHIC EXCURSION! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

***fake cough* So anyways, just to add, the flashback will last a while, at least until the set of 7 dolls are introduced (not very hard to guess who they are XD), so please bear with me!**

**Well, I now present you to;**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Orange Flame**

Shortly after the trip to the bookshop, Tsuna had returned to his 'home' with a book called 'Doll Making for Dummies'. He shrugged of his shoes and coat before making himself comfortable in the tiny living room.

As the brunette started reading, he couldn't stop. All of a sudden, this doll making business had become more interesting.

As soon as the brunette finished reading the book and memorised all the important details, he went ahead and gave it a shot.

He tried carving out a leg with a scrap piece of what looked like practising wood using one of the machines he had also discovered. Now that wasn't very pleasant.

When he was carving the wood, it flew out of his hand and slammed into the wall, though still intact, and when he had finished, it looked more like a cylinder with a lump on it.

Next, he tried painting (on paper for practise) eyes, mouths and other features of the face. As he had no artistic talent on that, it only looked average.

One of the last few things was the clothing. Tsuna attempted to sew a dress with some of the scrap cloths, as he wanted to save the higher quality materials such as silk for when he got better, by following instructions written in the book. Surprisingly, it turned out better than he thought; maybe he had some kind of talent when it came to sewing? Well, he was happy at the outcome.

For a year, Tsuna continued practising the major and minor parts to doll making when he wasn't at work. It was difficult, but the brunette tried his best, and his efforts pulled off.

The first doll he had completed wasn't perfect, but it was ok for a novice like him. He had got a decent shape of the leg but the smoothness was almost perfect. His painting skill had gotten better and he was starting to go into detail, but the thing that improved the most was the dolls' clothing.

Every single dress and whatnot he made were very pretty, and the more he made, the more delicate and beautiful they were. He was proud of his very first creation, and had placed it on his bedside table before retiring for the day.

The next day, just like any other day, after breakfast, Tsuna would start to make yet another doll, aiming for it to be better than his first.

Now, there is one trait of the brunette that shows when he is making dolls; his concentration. When he concentrates, he blocks out the things around him and focuses on his task only.

Sometimes, he would be so into it that he forgets to eat lunch and only realise it until dinner. Tsuna didn't care about that though; he thought it was worth it. The more he made, the more it just naturally became a part of him.

For a few months, things were still the same, that is, until Tsuna discovered something, something amazing.

It all happened around 7 or 8pm, the brunette was just cleaning up his materials. During the process, the teenager accidently poked his thumb with the tip of a needle, causing it to bleed a little, so he disinfected it before putting on a band aid.

He looked at his hand for a few seconds; there were some slightly visible scars he had earned from his practises before.

Just at that moment, his index finger suddenly lit up into an orange flame. Tsuna, of course, panicked, and tried to grab the nearest water source near him, which was his mug on his work desk.

Keyword being _tried_.

Instead of grabbing the handle of the mug, he accidently touched the forehead of his newest creation, what happened next shocked him for life.

The moment his finger touched the doll, he was afraid that it will burn and started to panic, however, that was clearly not what had happened.

The doll, who had short, shoulder length brown hair and wore a sky blue, knee length dress with a navy cardigan, suddenly stood up and stared at Tsuna. Said brunette flinched and froze at her gaze, his inner self panicking like mad.

Suddenly, the doll spoke and smiled in a cheerful manner. "Hahi! It's great to finally be able to talk to you, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna blinked and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, before opening them again to see that the doll was still smiling at him. He then pinched himself on the cheek to check if he was dreaming, only to see that the doll was _still _smiling at him.

His vision turned black after that.

**_~15 minutes later~_**

The brunette's eyes fluttered open, registering what had happened. After remembering, he stood straight up, glancing around, looking for the doll he had somehow moved and spoke.

Seconds later, Tsuna found it in its original position, sitting down. The teen sighed, thinking that it was just a dream, but a part of him protested against that thought.

The doll-maker-in-training approached the brunette doll and gently poked its cheek.

No response.

Using his brain, Tsuna though back to what had happened, and how it all started.

He was just cleaning up after finishing the doll, then he accidently drew blood due to a stray needle and bandaged said finger, and then suddenly his finger burst into flames! The doll came alive after he touched it with the lit finger so…that's it!

Tsuna looked at the once alight finger, which no longer flared with the beautiful orange flame, staring at it as if it would just suddenly light up again. After 5 minutes of waiting and wishing, nothing appeared, thus leading to a sigh. How exactly did he do it before?

But, instead of giving up, the brunette's stubbornness got ahead of him and he tried again.

Hand spread out, the teen stared with determination, to prove that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. He waited for another few minutes, about to give up until a flicker was seen, then it burst into action.

Tsuna stared in amazement, mesmerizing the beauty of the mysterious flame that rested on the tip of his index finger.

Gulping, he stepped towards the doll from before and slowly reached to touch its forehead.

As soon as he pulled back, flames also dismissing while doing so, the doll's eyes once again opened. Tsuna stared in shock, watching as the doll stood up and smiled at him, just like before.

"Hahi! You're not fainting this time, Tsuna-san!" Said teen continued to stand there and gaped like an idiot upon hearing the doll speak. "Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san!"

Finally, Tsuna snapped out of his daze, stumbling over his words. "W-wha-? How?!"

The doll giggled as her maker could not find the right words to say, obviously still in shock. "Tsuna-san, calm down!" And so he did calm down, mouth still gaping but nothing coming out. "You know, Tsuna-san, if you keep your mouth open like that, a fly might just fly in~"

Upon hearing that, Tsuna immediately slammed his mouth shut, he did not want flies for dinner. "H-How on earth can you speak and move?"

At this question, the brunette doll tilted her head ever so slightly, while replying "Actually, I myself am not quite sure, but it's probably because of the orange flame!"

Tsuna nodded slowly, processing the fact that he can make _dolls _come _alive_. He was actually quite happy, now, he wouldn't be so lonely if these dolls can become his friends!

"Ne, Tsuna-san? What's my name?" Tsuna stared at the doll, deep in thought about the question, until a perfect matching name popped into his head. Then, the human brunette smiled and answered,

"Haru, your name is Haru!"

* * *

**I really hope that was satisfactory! Hopefully, _hopefully_, I'll get the next chapter done faster. School's starting in 9 days, which is good, because I love to type my fics during class (don't tell anyone!) and I concentrate better :)**

**Also, it's a bit, well, 4 days early, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GIOTTO! **

**I hope you leave a piece of your thoughts on this fic so please, _REVIEW_!**


	4. Another Doll

**...FFN just looooves to mess with me, doesn't it? I'm already in a bad mood and now it changes pages on me when I'm typing the A/N? WHAT THE FUCK MAN?**

**Kyubiko- Thank you~ And I've never seen any other Shopkeeper!Tsuna fics before?**

**Hikaru Einsberg- Yesh, yesh it is~ And living dolls would be much better than normal ones, right?**

**AnimeObssesed1116- :D Glad to hear that my story's original~**

**Fireotaku18- Yay~ Thanks a bunch!**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1- Nyuhuhu~ But be prepared for angst near the end **

**Swanfrost15- Yesh! Living dolls!**

**FallenxLinkin- Tee-hee~ Similar but not quite the same... And actually, I was never gonna make Alaude appear ._.**

**Hopelesslyhope: Glad to hear so!**

**hitomi65- Arigatou~**

**Vongolafan16- YES! TOTALLY AWESOME! AND YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT XDDDD**

**Anyway, thank you all for being patient and I hope you like this chapter...I now present you to;**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Doll**

**_~A months later~_**

Sighing, Tsuna closed the door behind him before taking off his shoes, placing them neatly to the side.

Walking into the living room, the brunette slumped down tiredly on the small sofa as a small figure jogged up to him. "Hahi! Okaeri, Tsuna-san!"

Said teen turned to the bubbly doll, smiling gently. "Tadaima, Haru. How was your day?" The small doll beamed happily, making herself comfortable next to Tsuna.

"It was great! It got a little lonely though…"

Tsuna ruffled Haru's hair affectionately, feeling a little guilty at making the little doll stay at home by herself.

They stayed in that position for a while, but all of a sudden, a gush of inspiration flowed out, giving the brunette a good idea, so he zoomed out of the living and headed for his work table with a confused doll following behind him.

Sitting down, he started roughly sketching out a design in his sketch book where he keeps all the sketches of his dolls.

The doll maker sketched out a girl with long, waist length hair wearing a knee length dress and cardigan that matched Haru's, just green in colour. With a satisfied nod, Tsuna got to work, starting off with the body parts, picking out a pale coloured piece of wood.

"What are you doing, Tsuna-san?" The brunette doll asked as she climbed onto the tall chair that Tsuna made for her so she could watch him work.

"I'm making you a friend, Haru." At this statement, the doll beamed, excitement filling her.

"Hahi! Thank you so much Tsuna-san!" The human brunette turned to face her, smiling a warm smile, before turning back to carving the correct arm shape. "…but, Tsuna-san, shouldn't you rest?"

This time, Tsuna didn't turn to look at the doll, but instead, replied as he kept going. "I'm fine; I don't have work tomorrow anyways." Nodding, Haru kept her eyes on Tsuna's work, his movements a little clumsy, but still elegant and full of warmth.

For the rest of the night, at least until around 1:00am, Tsuna continued to make the doll.

He carved the body parts, sewn the simple yet pretty outfit, painted on the details and attached the long, strawberry blonde hair. By the time he's done all of that, the brunette had fallen asleep at his desk.

Haru then went and managed to drag a small blanket over her maker with slight difficulty. Giving a satisfied grin, the doll skipped back to her hand made bed before falling asleep.

**-X-**

The next day, around 11:00am, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, blinking to get the sleep out of them. "Ugh…I slept at my work desk again…" The doll maker got out of his wooden chair, heading for the small kitchen to grab something to eat.

On the other hand, Haru lifted her head from what she was doing before shouting a greeting. "Good morning, Tsuna-san!"

"Good morning, Haru. What are you doing?"

The brunette doll brought out her hand to show Tsuna, in which said brunette caught a shiny glint of sorts. "Haru is making a friendship bracelet to welcome the doll you're making!"

The doll maker smiled warmly at the bubbly doll, happy that she was so excited. "That's nice! How 'bout I make us something to eat and then we'll go to the work room?" An exaggerated nod was all the doll maker needed before he started cooking some eggs.

Tsuna and Haru sat at the small dining table in silence, both eating their share of scrambled eggs and some bread.

After a few more moments, the doll finally broke the silence. "Ne, Tsuna-san? What will you name her?"

The human brunette turned to look at his doll, thinking through the question, before grinning at the artificial brunette. "Why don't you help me think of something, Haru?"

The doll smiled, feeling very satisfied. "Un!"

It's been a good 10 minutes since the name suggesting began. Many many names were thought of, but neither thought they were suitable."Hm…what about Kyomi?"

The two thought through that for a second before Haru shooks her head. "It sounds nice, but it something seems missing…what about Riko?"

This time, Tsuna shook his head. "Back at you, that sounds like something's missing too…"

All of a suddenly, an idea appeared in Tsuna's head, face now happy instead of the focused expression. "I have an idea! Why don't we combine those two names? Kyomi and Riko…Rimi...Kyoriko…Kyoko!"

Haru beamed, after brainstorming for at least a good 15 minutes, they finally thought of a suitable name! "Hahi! That's perfect desu! Let's call her that!"

The human brunette grinned at the doll before getting out of his seat, heading to his work table. "Let's go then!"

With Haru followed closely behind him, Tsuna reached his work table and picked up the doll before gently laying her on his palm. Lighting his finger with the mysterious orange flame, the brunette rested said finger on the doll's chest area below the neck; that was where the flame storage was.

Moments later, when the flame died down, the strawberry blonde doll's eyes fluttering open before slowly sitting up.

"Welcome to the family, Kyoko!" The doll maker grinned warmly at his new doll, in which said strawberry blonde smiled back.

"Arigatou, Tsuna-kun!"

The brunette then knelt down and allowed Kyoko to have footing, all the while coming face to face with a very happy Haru. "Hahi! Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan! My name is Haru!"

Kyoko went forward and gave the bubbly brunette a quick hug before taking a step back and greeting back. "Nice to meet you too, Haru-chan! Let's be good friends!"

For the rest of the day, Tsuna either rested, worked on some new designs, planning to make a whole set of dolls or worked on a bed for his new doll, whilst the two female dolls chatted and chatted non-stop, Haru telling Kyoko about interesting event from when she wasn't there.

It wasn't long before the day ended and they all went to bed, Kyoko temporarily having to share a bed with her brunette friend, who was more than happy to.

* * *

**Cruel Clocks Dictionary:**

_**Flame Storage: **_**A cylinder like object (looks like the flame dummy things used in the Choice Battle and Vindice Battle) that stores the Sky flames Tsuna inserted, keeping the doll 'alive'.**

**Kyoko appears here as a doll because I couldn't think of anyone else The girl who appears in the Prologue has been changed to Yuni ^^ And to whoever reviewed about the doll that was bought in the Prologue, yes, it was Ciel Phantomhive dressed as a girl.**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I hope that the next will be longer, so I'm going to attempt the;**

**1 review= 100 words!**

**I'm not going for 200 cause I know I'll fail ._.**

**Good news is! There's a 50/50 possibility that the guardians will be mentioned next chappy~~~**

_****_**SELF ADVERTISEMENT:**

_**Find me on Twitter:**_** twitter PetiteSkylark**

_**Follow me on**_**_ DeviantArt_: petiteskylark. deviantart **

_**You can also find me on places like Youtube so just Google PetiteSkylark~**_

**Also, on Facebook, I have joined a RP group called Crystinal! If you want, come join us and hunt down Shadows! (This is not really KHR related) See if you can find out who I am~~~ www. facebook groups/ 511207478931620/**

**SEE YOU SOON AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
